


Убийственные увлечения

by fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Asphyxiation, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Elastophilia, F/M, Food Play, Gen, Manip, Sitophilia, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/fandom%20Stealth%20Games%202020
Summary: Кинк:еда, игры с едой, кожа (латекс), удушение
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	1. Sitophilia

**Author's Note:**

> **Кинк:** еда, игры с едой, кожа (латекс), удушение

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/002-rus.jpg)

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/002.jpg)


	2. Asphyxiation

**Кинк:** еда, игры с едой

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/003-rus.jpg)

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/003.jpg)


	3. Elastophilia

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/004-rus.jpg)

[ ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/004.jpg)

  


[Gif версия (3 mb) ](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020/spec/004_gif.gif)


End file.
